Jyrus - Kissing Booth
by Straight Forward Banana
Summary: A short little Andi Mack version of the Netflix movie entitled, "The Kissing Booth" or at least that is where the story's concept comes from. The middle school has a kissing booth, and one little kiss could lead to much more than ever imagined. Who knew all it took was only little kiss for the start of something great.
1. Chapter 1

**Jyrus - Kissing Booth**

If you didn't already notice from the title this will be my own play on the Netflix original _The Kissing Booth_. So yeah let the story begin…

Note - I want to improve in my writing, so I will be having a beta reader, hopefully I can improve from what they teach me.

Part One - Fundraiser

* * *

Jefferson Middle School as having its quarterly fundraiser.

For the past years, the students have held events such as bake sales, craft goods, and carnival-like attractions.

When Principal Metcalf put this quarter's fundraiser into the hands of some of his most trustworthy students, they knew it was time to do something different.

"What are we going to do?" Andi asked Cyrus, Buffy, and Jonah.

Jonah responded in a way one might consider panicking, "I don't know, this is so bad, we have to have the plan by friday."

"And we will have it done by then." Cyrus reassured Jonah.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, we are a great team," Buffy said.

Wagging a correctional finger Cyrus said, "the perfect team," and Andi giggled.

Jonah mentally corrected that if this were the perfect team they would be done by now. However, they hadn't even gotten started.

They spent a while lounging around Cyrus's step dad's office looking at ideas online before Andi shot up yelling, "I got it!"

"What?" Buffy and Cyrus inquired.

"We can do a kissing booth. "

Jonah furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly is that?"

Buffy glanced over at Jonah with eyes that said, really Jonah, you don't know, it says it in the title.

He just nodded his head, causing Buffy to say, "Oh my god, it's really simple, we get a booth, and we sell kisses at it."

"Like Hershey's kisses?" he asked, still not understanding.

Cyrus snickered, and Andi explained, "No, they pay money, and they get to kiss whoever is at the booth."

"Oh," Jonah said, as Andi's face dropped.

"What, do you not like it?" she asked while Jonah thought about it.

"I can't really say no, cause I don't got any other ideas, so yeah it's fine…"

"Good it's settled we will make a kissing booth," Andi said while Cyrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What, don't tell me you dislike the idea too?" Andi asked, exasperated.

Cyrus stayed silent, trying to think before speaking, so Andi went on with a eye roll, "Come on, what is with you boys being against it?"

Buffy thought about it some more, and thought that maybe Cyrus wouldn't enjoy watching all these guys kissing girls.

Cyrus shook his head, "No, it's fine, I'm fine. Everything is cool."

"Okay then it is settled, for the second time."Andi said.

"Wait," Buffy interjected at the end of Andi's sentence, "Who will be doing all the kissing?"

"I don't know. In fact we don't even know if Metcalf will let us do this. Let's not worry about it until he approves it. "

Yeah who will they get to give out tons of kisses…

Jonah nervously asked, "I gotta question, so the kissing, will it be on the cheek or what?"

"I was gonna say lips, but I guess it could be whatever the person is wanting," Andi told him.

The next day, Buffy took the lead presenting their fundraiser idea to the principal.

He did not look too pleased with theirr idea, but he did not interrupt or say anything about it.

At the very end he placed his arms on the table, hands folded together, smiling, and said three letters.

"PDA."

"So..we can't do it?" Andi asked, hoping that her idea was not being shut down.

Mr. Metcalf responded, "Nope, I'm afraid not, it's against school policy."

"But it's the only idea we thought of," Cyrus whined, wanting to go through with it, so he wouldn't fail his principal's task.

Buffy was subconsciously tapping her lips, muttering, "PDA, public displayed affection, PDA, public displayed affection, PDA."

Meanwhile the principal said, "So, I guess we will be having another bake sale."

Cyrus wanted to scream no, but then he remembered all the delicious snacks they would have like, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cake, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate chip muffins, fudge, and brownies, or anything chocolate related. He could already feel his mouth watering.

Buffy's face lit up, and some could have sworn a light bulb lit up above her head, "I got it! What if we do the kissing booth-"

"-Wait, we just went over this I said no." Metcalf interjected.

"Just hear me out, I wasn't done," he nodded his head, complying, "Okay so the kissing booth, you're saying we can't do it because it breaks the 'no PDA' rule, but what if it isn't public? It's not public displayed affection if it is not public."

"I guess that could work, what do you propose?" Now Metcalf nuinely curious..

"I'm not sure yet, they could go into a room, or have like a curtain or something."

"A curtain, yeah that would work, okay you guys have got me convinced."

Later in the day, they were sitting outside, at one of the circular tables.

The group was discussing their kissing booth project, and how to put it together.

"So, I get to do the poster, and banners?" Andi asked enthusiastically.

She was excited to do this, it was her chance to show off her artistic side to the school, as if the constant DIY bracelets weren't enough.

"Uh huh, and I can help," Cyrus added wishing to be more helpful to the project.

"Hmm, so we can get like one guy, and one girl to work at the booth," Buffy said trying to mentally make a infographic chart of the plan.

It was silent for a whwad, until Jonah asked, "Why is it so hard to think of anyone?"

Buffy gave him, a meaningful look. "I don't know, but I already thought of someone. You won't like it, though."

Jonah Beck was one of the friendliest kids at the school, so he was fairly confident that he would be fine with whoever it was. "Try me. "

Buffy started laughing prompting Jonah to ask, "What?"

"It's just I was thinking you could do it, and then you said 'try me'."

"Oh um… couldn't we get someone else to do?" Jonah asked, trying not to sound like too much of a bummer.

Andi had enough of his crap."Jonah, think about it, who is going to be willing to kiss whoever shows up at our stand, and pays us? No one, and we already promised Metcalf we would get this done, so you're doing it."

Jonah slumped his arms across his chest, and said, "Fine, but I won't be happy about it," not fully aware that he would be having tons of lips on his own.

Andi had looked down, until Jonah realized something, "Wait just a minute, what about the girl? According to you no one will do it, so it will be one of you two."

Andi looked up with hopeful eyes to Buffy, who responded immediately with, "Are you kidding me? " and then in a whisper to her she added, "I wouldn't even kiss Marty."

Andi responded back in a whisper, "I know, you're so mean, you broke his heart."

Jonah took this opportunity of them talking amongst themselves to strike up a conversation with Cyrus, "Sooo… Cyrus, wanna trade me jobs?"

Buffy whispered back to Andi a bit loud, "I know, I feel bad, we aren't even friends anymore."

Cyrus denied Jonah with a, polite, "No thank you."

He hoped that Jonah would not ask why, he didn't want to have to come up with some fake excuse on the spot to explain why he did not want to have to be kissing girls all day.

Andi shot back, "Well if you do this for me, you can make it up to Marty, like what if he comes up, and gets what he wanted?"

Buffy blushed, and said, "No, don't you think people will be intimidated by me? We need a more friendly face, like yours."

"Hurry up, we already got a guy, it shouldn't be that hard to get a girl," Jonah said.

Andi acted like Jonah never even spoke, and continued to whisper to Buffy, "Maybe, I guess you're right. But I still bet that I can get someone else to do it."

In the end they agreed that Andi would do it, but only if she could not find someone else to do it for her.

Cyrus had held in how he felt until he had gotten home from school that day.

He went to his bed, hugged his pillows, and throw a blanket over himself.

In no time he was out like a light.

His sleep wasn't too good, seeing as he dreamt of things he was not looking forward to seeing.

Lines of girls, all getting ready to kiss Jonah, the hot guy.

Even in sleep his stomach churned at the thought of all the girls at school getting to kiss his crush.

Cyrus woke up mid dream, and began to weep.

It was a odd, yet peculiar feeling, he normally cries himself to sleep, never waking up and starting to cry.

It felt horrible thinking about it… he had a tough decision to make.

Then there was the bright side to this situation, if he were to watch probably hundreds of girls kissing Jonah, he might be able to get over his crush on him.

Buffy could talk some sense into him.

When Cyrus consulted Buffy she had told him that no one would judge him if he went into Jonah's line.

Besides both of the people will be blindfolded so they won't know who is kissing them.

Buffy told him that Jonah never has to know that one of the people that kissed him was a guy.

She said that Jonah would not be able to tell the difference between a guy or a girl kissing him.

Cyrus trusted Buffy on this, he said he would try, but if he became to nervous or if something came over him he would not go through with it, and he would just back out.

Buffy told him that there was no shame in doing that, just know that you might regret it later.

The following day Andi had told them the great news, she was not going to be running the kissing booth.

This means that Andi had gotten some other girl to do it.

"Lakota agreed to do it," Andi told them, as their minds processed the name.

Lakota, rich girl, fake girl, glam girl, she was the type of girl who wore so much makeup you couldn't trust anything to be natural.

None of that mattered, seeing as most of the guys in the school thought she was the hottest chick to walk the grounds of Jefferson.

It might be a close call of who will have a bigger party at their side, Jonah or Lakota?

Kissing Jonah, was Cyrus really going to do it?

Would Jonah really not be able to tell a difference?

Cyrus prayed that Buffy wouldn't be wrong about this.

Time was moving faster than he would have liked.

Flyers, and posters had started popping up on the walls around the school, at all the hot spots like hallways or water fountains.

These signs served as physical reminders of what Cyrus was getting himself into. Was he even allowed to use the booth, since it was partly his creation.

Glittering a sign mindlessly because his thoughts were busy wondering about what the sign was going to mean for him.

It was just one kiss, nothing special, all the students would be doing it. Surely nothing negative could come from this.

Right?

 **End Of Part One**

Special thanks to "Tyrus2.0" the amazing person who used their time to improve this, and help me. How do y'all think this kissing booth will go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jyrus - Kissing Booth**

Beta Reader - Tyrus2.0

I just realized I don't have much time for fanfiction anymore… oh well (no more sleep then).

Chapter 2 - The Kiss

* * *

The day had come, the kissing booth fundraiser they had worked so hard on making was finally here.

The nerve wracking part of it, at least for Cyrus, was the kiss.

Thankfully, the two people giving out the kisses would be blindfolded.

There was no way that he was going to go behind that curtain, and kiss Jonah if the beautiful boy watched him with those stunning green orbs that Cyrus adores very, very much.

Throughout the school day, this was the only thing on Cyrus' mind. Not math, not science, or even english, it was this damn kiss that was apparently becoming more stressful by the minute.

Lots of people are going to be doing this, Cyrus told himself. They can pay to go up, and kiss them, so why the hell was this so difficult for him?

Near the end of the day, the group was called up to the office to prepare.

From there, they dug out their supplies to set up the stand in the hallway right outside the cafeteria.

Buffy and Jonah got a table, and moved it towards the center of the wall, keeping a good distance from the wall in question.

Meanwhile, Andi and Cyrus had the responsibility of fetching the curtains on wheels that the school used for plays.

The halls were empty, which was a odd sight for them.

Out of nowhere Andi said, "Bet I can get there first," and took off down the hall, towards the entrance to the auditorium stage.

Cyrus couldn't run, it just wasn't his thing, nor was breaking the rules of the school, and he specifically remembers one of them being no running in the halls.

Cyrus called after her, "Andi you can't!"

Whatever, it wasn't his job to look after Andi, and take care of her. If she wanted to break the rules, that was on her. Mayybe she'd get in trouble a nd learn to follow the rules.

Rules exist for a reason.

The only reason Andi had run was thag she knew that Cyrus would not be running after her.

She waited for him up on the stage, standing in front of one of the black curtains.

Cyrus walked in a moment later saying, "Andi you know that you're not allowed to run in the halls."

"Oh, well, nobody is going to tell on me, so it's fine."

Dropping his arms down to his sides Cyrus argued, "No, it's not fine, that rule is meant to keep you safe."

Andi rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, pushing the metal frame towards Cyrus, making the curtain roll in his direction, "Just help me move these."

Cyrus went first, rolling his curtain down the ramp to get out of the backstage area to the hallway, while Andi turned his the right direction, and followed suit.

About halfway down the hall, Cyrus heard Andi's curtain getting closer. He turned back for a second, to notice that she was moving fast to try and run him over with her curtain.

Cyrus shrieked, and jumped out the way, and Andi quickly reacted, halting her curtain before it collided with Cyrus'.

Moments later, while Cyrus tried to call downt, Buffy appeared in the hall, asking, "What happened?"

"Andi tried to kill me," Cyrus whined, pointing to Andi.

"I did no such thing."

Cyrus refused to move forward, waiting until Andi went around him, so he could ensure he wouldn't be ran over.

When they wheeled the curtains into the cafeteria, they set them up in close proximity to the wall on opposing sides of the booth, just farther back.

Andi noticed that they had already put chairs at the table, and the sign up at the front of the table that she and Cyrus worked hard on.

Behind the two curtains Jonah, and Buffy brought in little wood podiums.

They had way more time than what was needed for this, so they decided to mess around.

Buffy put on a blindfold, and sat on one of the chairs while they made her guess some body parts.

Jonah rolled up his sleeve to expose his bent elbow, Andi guided Buffy's hand onto it so she felt it.

"Oo, this is so weird," she said, cringing, "it's gotta be a elbow."

Jonah moved his arm away while Andi asked, "Whowe elbow?"

He had to bend his arm back to let Buffy feel again, "Hmm, is it Jonah's?"

"Nope," Andi responded.

Buffy took off her blindfold in disbelief to catch Jonah just in time backing away rolling down his sleeve.

"You liar!" Buffy called out, "I knew it was him, you can't fool me, I'm a boss."

"Fine, you caught us," Andi admitted.

They played a few more rounds, switching up who was blindfolded.

They had no fear when they were blindfolded, because they trusted their friends enough to be sure that nothing bad would happen.

Turns out, they were right to think so.

Kissing time came closer, so they had to get set up. Jonah put his blindfold on, only to push it up crushing down his hair, and uncovering his eyes, as he leaned up against the wall behind the curtain. From here he could see whatever is happening behind the other curtain.

For the girls side, they still had to wait on Lakota to show up, like she promised she would.

When students were released, one of the first to come running, ponytail swinging as she jogged, was Lakota.

"Let's do this thing," she said enthusiastically, as Buffy handed her a blindfold.

"Here put this on. "

She stood behind the curtain, and looked across to see Jonah. She smiled, and waved to him, to which he just nodded.

Andi sat in the chair beside Buffy. She was handling all the money, while Buffy was leading the people.

"We got Jonah Beck on the left, or Lakota Tanner on the right," Buffy would tell them before they would pay Andi, and advance to the section between the two curtains to view the two blinded people leaning forward resting their arms on the podium.

There was a fine mix of a group of girls, and then a mix of guys that would go through the line.

The girls would giggle, and say things like, "I kissed him, now you have to," to each other forcing their friends to do it.

Lakota was fine until the first person came to her, she knew that a person was approaching just she didn't know who or when they would kiss her or where they would touch her.

The guy placed his hands on her shoulders, and pecked her on her lips, and then walked off.

In her head, she started to play a game of trying to predict who kissed her, from their smell to their feel.

To Jonah's surprise some of the girls were being quite aggressive grabbing his face, and having prolonged kisses.

With each one of the kisses they all felt the same.

Cyrus was standing awkwardly behind Andi, trying to be included.

Adi nudged him, and said, "We already payed for you, now go, you said you would."

"But-" Cyrus started, but Buffy cut him off.

"No buts. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah but.. " Cyrus trailed off, motioning to the people in line.

"They aren't paying attention to which side you go to, besides even if they did no one is going to judge you for it," Buffy said, convincing Cyrus.

No big deal, Cyrus waited for the next person to go before saying, "Alright I'm going to do it."

He watched every one of his quick footsteps as he made his way between the two curtains.

He glanced over at both of them, and gulped, he'd made it back here.

Now, there was no turning back.

Cyrus stepped up to Jonah, and paused. How does he even initiate a kiss?

The last time he had tried, he nearly bopped his forehead into Iris'.

This time he was going to take it nice and slow.

Jonah felt a warm, shaky breath on his lips, which indicated that a kiss was coming. Only this time it did not include touching or grabbing, just lip contact.

Cyrus planted his lips on Jonah's gently, and closed his eyes to savor the moment. It was the first and only time he'd be kissing the Jonah Beck.

What Jonah felt was sensational, and unlike any other kiss. Once their lips parted, Jonah cracked a smile that warmed Cyrus' heart.

Without warning, Jonah reached up, and removed his blindfold to see a panicked Cyrus standing before him.

Cyrus froze up, and his face went red

"Th-that was you?"

Jonah was still trying to process that a boy kissed him, he honestly had forgotten about the possibility of that happening.

Cyrus' stomach gurgled making a unpleasant sound that he liked to call regret.

While Cyrus was still frozen, Jonah did the unthinkable. He kissed Cyrus. Again. This kiss was much quicker than the one Cyrus gave him, but just as perfect.

Buffy had heard Jonah's voice, and knew something was up. She got up, only to go back there to see he had his blindfold off.

"What are you doing? " she hissed at Jonah, while Cyrus waited for his response.

Jonah was not meant to know that Cyrus kissed him, he was suppose to keep his blindfold on.

But the problem was Jonah couldn't resist taking it off, he had experienced the best kiss of his life, and needed to know who it was.

"I'm sorry it's just… I don't know it felt too good to be true I had to see who it was."

"If you liked it that much, you two can kiss all you want later, but for now you are holding up the line."

Cyrus blushed madly as he realized that he had to step away in front of everyone.

Cyrus retreated up front with Buffy. "Buffy, I can't believe you just said that."

"You should, cause it just happened."

"Thank you," Cyrus told her solemnly.

Buffy knew that it was a good idea to make Cyrus go through with the kiss.

This was her goal ever since that one horrible afternoon at the spoon when she saw Cyru s brokenhearted.

Never, ever again did she want to see her best friend so upset about a boy.

For the remainder of the kisses Jonah kept thinking about what he would do after this was all over.

Would it be cool if him, and Cyrus continued to kiss, or start to date.

Not for a second did Jonah consider what other people would think or say if they saw him kissing Cyrus.

After the thing was over, they had to clean up.

They made quite a bit of money from the booth.

While cleaning up Jonah, and Cyrus kept looking at each other, then they would blush, and shyly look away.

"Come on Andi, help me take these back," Buffy said pushing a curtain to Andi.

Anid complained, "But I brought one here, why do I have to do it?"

Buffy pointed over to Jonah and Cyrus.

"Oh," Andi said, finally catching on and taking the curtain back with her.

While the girls where gone, Cyrus was waiting for Jonah to say something more.

Instead, Cyrus watched as Jonah fished his wallet out of his back pocket handing Cyrus some money.

"What is this for?" Cyrus said holding it awkwardly in his hand, unsure if he should accept it or not.

"I was too busy working the booth that I never got to buy a kiss for myself."

A wide smile spread across Cyrus' face as he could hardly contain himself with what was happening.

Cyrus accepted the cash, and closed his eyes waiting.

There it was, for the third time, a kiss with Jonah. The wonderful Jonah Beck.

"You know I'd be willing to give those away for free if…" Cyrus began slyly.

"If what, I'll do anything." Jonah begged.

"If you were, hmmm... Let's see here, my boyfriend?"

"Done!" Jonah said snatching Cyrus' hand.

His hand was a little sweaty, but so was his, so it didn't matter to either of them.

When Andi and Buffy got back they noticed their hand holding.

Buffy commented, "Damn, you guys move fast."

Cyrus laughed a little while Jonah said, "Not my fault, his kisses are irresistible, I think I might be addicted already."

Andi said, "Do it again. Kiss, I wanna see it."

She was fairly certain that her feelings for Jonah were long gone.

Jonah looked at Cyrus, his face asking permission. Cyrus nodded.

This time they both leaned in to the kiss.

They pulled apart, and they both smiled at each other, eyes filled with young lust. They turned to face their friends.

Watching them do that, Andi was now sure that she was over Jonah.

"I told you guys that this was the best idea," Andi said.

Cyrus told her back, "More like the perfect idea."

Jonah couldn't possibly agree more.

 **The End**

Dang it this could have been a one shot, if I felt like making it just one long chapter. Don't ask for more of this story, see the title "Kissing Booth" the kissing booth is over, and done thus no more. Besides I got other stories that need updating. Till next time I'ma be freaking out about the Jyrus canoe scene this episode.


End file.
